Fosters with Benefits
by Lover1420
Summary: Brandon and Callie form an agreement. Sex and that is it nothing more and nothing less. How will this affect the other Fosters and what will happen as the two go deeper than either one of them could ever imagine? I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

***CPOV***

Jude and I have been living with the Fosters for a while now and I must admit that this is the first time that I have ever felt like I belong. Everyone was like family, every but Brandon. I had started to like him but maybe, hopefully, I am just lusting after him. School was out for the summer and everyone was doing their own thing. I was walking to mine and Mariana's room when Brandon came out of his room.

"Hey can you come here for a minute?" He asked me and I just nodded and followed him into his room. "What's up?" I asked him as I sat in front of his key board. "Well there is no beating around the bush when it came to this type of stuff. Look I know girls have needs and of course us guys have them..." I had to inturuppt. "Please Brandon just spit it out because this is not turning into a conversation that I really want to have with you?" He smiled a little before he contiued. "I know this is something that doesn't seem like me but what would you say to be something like friends with benefits?" he asked and he was right, that didn't sound like something the Brandon I know would ask.

"Why? I thought you and Talya were still together." I said watching him sit down on his bed. "I broke up with her a few months ago. She turned into someone that I really couldn't stand." He said and in my head I did a little happy dance. "Well can I think about it? I mean if Stef and Lena found out, Jude and I would be shipped off to another foster house and I don't want to do that to Jude. Plus I really like it here." It was the truth and I really don't want to risk this. "Yeah just let me know." Brandon said with that smile that made my heart skip. "Alright well I have some stuff to do so I will see you at dinner." and with that I left his room.

Going to my room I thought about what he had said. I haven't had sex in almost two years. I really wanted it, and with Brandon at that, but I don't want to risk getting me and Jude sent to a different house. Jude has finally made friends and I myself am just starting to feel safe. I can't just be selfish but I really wanted to. There was no denying that I felt something for Brandon. It would just be sex no relationship so nothing would change in front of everyone. What would be the chance of us getting caught? I guess the over all answer is yes.

Lena called us for dinner and I headed downstairs. I took my normal spot in between Brandon and Jude. "So how was everyone's day?" Stef asked. "Well I got asked out today." Mariana said smiling. "Oh and do we know this boy?" Stef asked smiling. "No he is new to town. He and I are going out this weekend." Stef nodded. "What about you Jesus? How are you and Lexi doing?" "We are good. We are going t oa beach party this weekend." Jesus answered and again Stef nodded. "Sounds fun. Brandon, Callie what about you two? Any plans this weekend?" Lena asked. I looked to Brandon who was shaking his head no. "Nope just thought I would hang around the house." I said. "Oh well can we talk to the two of you after dinner?" Stef asked and Brandon and I nodded.

Dinner went by fast as did the clean up. Soon Lena, Stef, Brandon and I were sitting in the kitchen. "Okay since everyone has plans this weekend we were thinking about a little get-a-way but we want to make sure you two will be okay here alone." Lena said. "We will be fine Lena. But Mariana, Jesus, and Jude will be here too." Brandon said. "They wont be here. Jude has a sleep over all weekend, Mariana is going to stay with Lexi, and Jesus is staying with one of his friends from school. It will just be the two of you." Stef answered. "Unless the both of you want to go stay with friends as well. Or I'm sure I could get Mike to come over and stay the weekend." She added. "No mom we will be fine. You don't have to call dad and have him come and babysit or whatever. We are both old enough to take care of ourselves." Brandon said and I agreed with him. "Well okay then." Lena said smiling.

"Alright well you two go on up stairs then." Stef said and both Brandon and I headed up stairs to our rooms. "Hey come here for a sec." Brandon said at his door. I followed him in.

"Have you given any thought to our earlier conversation?" he asked and I nodded. "We have to be super careful because if Lena and Stef found out and sent me and Jude away I wouldn't be able to handle that. We can't let the twins or Jude know what we are doing. Pretty much no one can know because it could risk Stef and Lena to find out. I guess your room will be the only one we can use since I share a room with Mariana. And even when we aren't with the family and it is just you and me out somewhere we still have to be on our toes about what we do." I said and Brandon nodded. "Anything else?" he asked and I shook my head. "Do you have anything to add?" I asked and he nodded. "While we are.. doing what we are doing neither of us can date anyone else unless we call this thing off." he said and I nodded. "I agree and no sex with anyone else." I added and he gave me a weird look. "Brandon if you have sex with a girl with an STD and then have sex with me I can get that STD or if I were to sleep with a guy that has one. That's why I say no sex with anyone else." He nodded. "Alright is there anything else that you can think of?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well I guess this weekend will start this thing then." he said and I nodded. "Brandon." I whispered but I almost wish I hadn't. Brandon leaned in and kissed me. I saw fireworks and I knew this was right but I couldn't say anything because we are only friends with benefits. Brandon pulled away and then said, "Good night Callie." and I nodded. "Good night Brandon." and with that I left his room and went to get ready for bed. This seemed like a dream world and now the dream is going to get complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I don't own these characters but the plot is mine :) Enjoy

* * *

Last time on Fosters with benefits...

_ Brandon leaned in and kissed me. I saw fireworks and I knew this was right but I couldn't say anything because we are only friends with benefits. Brandon pulled away and then said, "Good night Callie." and I nodded. "Good night Brandon." and with that I left his room and went to get ready for bed. This seemed like a dream world and now the dream is going to get complicated._

* * *

The weekend is here and everyone is getting ready for it. Lexi was here and Mariana was getting ready for her date and also packing for her weekend stay at Lexi's house. "Callie you could come and stay with us this weekend you know." Lexi said and I just shook my head. "Nah I have somethings around here to do plus I know Mariana is ready to get away from me." I said and Lexi laughed. "Well if you are sure." she said. Jesus came in. "Hey are we ready to go?" Jesus asked with his friend right behind him. "Yeah lets go." Mariana said walking out of the room. "Have a good weekend." Jesus said to me and I nodded as him and Lexi linked hands and walked out of the room.

I walked down to the living room where Brandon and Jude were. "Alright you guys we are off. You have the emergency numbers and Jude has your number Callie so I guess that's it. Oh and there is plenty of things for you guys to cook for the weekend." Lena said as she walked in with a bag in her hand. "Jude you ready?" Stef asked and Jude jumped up and nodded as he grabbed his bag. "Hey Jude. I love you and have fun okay." I said hugging him. "Love you too Callie." he said hugging me back. He went to stand with Lena. "I love you guys and please be good. No parties and no one other than your dad in the house Brandon." Stef said. "Alright you go have fun we will be just fine here mom." Brandon said. We walked them to the door and gave them all hugs before they left.

Once they pulled out of the drive way Brandon and I walked back in the house. "So I don't know how to cook." I say as we walk to the kitchen. "It's okay I can cook but you get to clean up." he says and I smile. "I think I can handle that. Maybe you could teach me how to cook." I say sitting down at the table. "Yeah." he says smiling at me. "Are we going to start like we agreed?" I asked which I could tell it caught Brandon off guard. "We could but do you want something to eat first?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Alright well." he said a little nervous. "Brandon you were all for this at the beginning of the week. What's up?" I ask and he shook his head. "Nothing I just don't really know what to do. I've never been in this.. situation." he said and I laughed. "And you think I have? I haven't had sex in like two years plus I have never been in a friends with benefits kinda situation either." I say and Brandon laughs. "We are a total mess." he says. "I completely agree." I laugh with him.

"Okay maybe we should just see where the night takes us. Plus it is like the middle of the afternoon. So what do you want to do?" I ask. "We could go to the beach I mean it is the perfect beach day." Brandon suggested and I smiled. "Don't we get enough beach when we are in school? I mean we practically live on the beach." I said making Brandon laugh. "Well this is very true but still it hasn't been just us going to the beach." Brandon countered. "Okay well I don't have any beach clothes." I said and it was true. I hardly ever went to the beach and when I did it was in my jeans and a t-shirt and that really wasn't something that I wanted to go swimming in. Then again I wouldn't want to wear a bathing suit because it would show the scares from my past foster homes. "Well we can go see a movie." Brandon asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Why don't we just watch a movie here or we could play music together. You know, you on the keyboard me on guitar." I said smiling. Brandon smiled the smile that made my heart skip like always. "Well then let's go." he said. I nodded and we headed up to his room where his keyboard was. "I'll be right back." I said as I head to mine and Mariana's room to grab the guitar.

When I returned to Brandon's room he was on the phone. "Yeah Callie and I will be on the way to pick him up." Brandon said before hanging up. "Jude got sick at his friends and Lena called me to see if it was okay with us to take care of him until they get back Sunday night." Brandon said when he saw me. I nodded before going to my room to slip some shoes on. "Ready?" he asked from by my door. "Yeah let's go get him." I said following Brandon down the steps and out to his car. We drove in silence until we reached the house. I walked up with Brandon right behind me and knocked on the door. "Hi I'm Callie, Jude's sister." I said when a woman came to the door. "Nice to meet you. Come in." she said letting Brandon and I in. "Jude, Callie is here." the lady said and I saw Jude sitting in the living room. "I guess he has a bug." the lady said to me and I nodded. "Let's get you home buddy." Brandon said lifting Jude into his arms. "Thank you for calling Lena and Stef." I said and the lady nodded. "I hate that the boys' sleep over got ruined but I'm sure that there will be another one soon." She said smiling. "Have a good night ma'am." Brandon said walking, with Jude in his arms, to the car. "Good night dear." the lady said after I followed Brandon to the car.

Once Jude was in the car Brandon called his mom. "Hey, Jude is burning up and throwing up. He looks really pale should I take him to the ER?" he asked. "Okay I guess we will see you there." he said after a pause. He hung up. "Jude buddy we have to go to the ER and Stef and Lena are gonna meet us there." Brandon said and I heard a groan from Jude. He hates hospitals since the day our mother died.

I kept an eye on Jude all the way to the hospital making sure he was still breathing. When we pulled up we saw Stef and Lena standing there waiting on us. Brandon parked and carried Jude all the way into the ER. "We have already checked him in and the nurse said that as soon as he got here that she would take him straight back." Lena said as we walked into the ER. "Is this the little boy you checked in Ms. Foster?" a nurse asked Stef and she nodded. "Okay well we only allow two people back here with a person." she said looking at all four of us. "Callie, Lena, you two go back there." Stef said and Lena and I nodded before following the nurse who was pushing the wheel chair that Brandon had placed Jude in.

After a few hours Lena looked at me. "You and Brandon go home and get some sleep. Tell Stef to come back here." Lena said and I shook my head. "I'm not leaving my brother." I said and Lena just looked at me. "Then I will tell Brandon and Stef to go home and I will be right back." I nodded as she walked out of the room. About five minutes later Lena walked in with the doctor right behind her. "We are going to keep him over night and see what happens but as of right now we don't know what is going on. He will be in room 504 which is on the fifth floor. So I will ask you to step out of here so we can get him on up there and only a parent or guardian can stay the night. The doctor said looking at me. "I am just his foster mother and this is his full blood sister is there anyway you can make an exception for her?" Lena asked and the doctor shook her head. "Unfortunately not. I wish I could but the head of the hospital is here so I can't." the doctor looked sad and I looked at Jude. "Hey buddy. You are gonna stay in the hospital tonight and Lena is gonna stay with you. I'm going to go home but I promise I will be here tomorrow okay." I said to Jude and he nodded. "I love you." I said as I kissed his forehead. "I love you too Callie." he said as me and Lena walked out of the room. "Take Brandon's car home and I will see you in the morning." Lena said handing me Brandon's car keys. Lena hugged me and I walked out of the hospital with tears in my eyes.

When I got home Stef was on the phone with her chief telling her that she wouldn't be going into work until Jude was out of the hospital. Brandon was sitting in the living room when I walked in. "Hey." he said and I smiled and handed him his keys. I walked upstairs, I wanted to be alone for now but I knew Brandon would follow to see if I'm okay. I made it all the way up the stairs before I felt someone's hand on my arm. I turned around and started to cry. Brandon hugged me to him and let me cry. He whispered little things to try and calm me but none of it worked. "Let's go sit and talk." Brandon said and I nodded. We walked into his room and sat on the bed. "Callie, Jude is going to be just fine. He probably just has the flu." Brandon said and I nodded knowing that he was right. "I know but the last time he was in the hospital was because of..." I stopped. Was I really read to tell him about Liam? I have never told anyone about him and I don't know if I could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am happy to say here is another chapter! Enjoy.

Last on Fosters with benefits...

* * *

_When I got home Stef was on the phone with her chief telling her that she wouldn't be going into work until Jude was out of the hospital. Brandon was sitting in the living room when I walked in. "Hey." he said and I smiled and handed him his keys. I walked upstairs, I wanted to be alone for now but I knew Brandon would follow to see if I'm okay. I made it all the way up the stairs before I felt someone's hand on my arm. I turned around and started to cry. Brandon hugged me to him and let me cry. He whispered little things to try and calm me but none of it worked. "Let's go sit and talk." Brandon said and I nodded. We walked into his room and sat on the bed. "Callie, Jude is going to be just fine. He probably just has the flu." Brandon said and I nodded knowing that he was right. "I know but the last time he was in the hospital was because of..." I stopped. Was I really read to tell him about Liam? I have never told anyone about him and I don't know if I could. _

"Because of what?" Brandon asked in a soft voice. "Liam." I breathed. "Who's Liam?" Brandon asked looking at me with eyes full of worry. "He was my foster brother a few years ago. He had raped me and one time he was angry with Jude and he started beating him. If I hadn't stopped him when I did Jude would be dead. But of course I took the anger off of Jude and now it was all on me. Jude got away and Liam started beating on me. I never stopped fighting him off but I do have scares from him all over." I started crying even harder than I was. Brandon held on to me as my feet gave way causing me to need someone to hold me up. "Liam is a dead man." I heard Brandon whisper. Brandon picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me on the bed before getting in and holding me close.

"Brandon please just don't do anything. I know he is still out there and he has threatened me in foster homes that I have been in since I was in his house. He always find me somehow and I don't want you to get caught in it and get hurt." I said with tears running down my face. "Callie I am going to protect you and I know you are going to protect Jude so I will too. Liam will not hurt either of you or any of my family." Brandon said kissing the top of my head. I started to drift to sleep and I could have sworn that I heard Brandon say "You are mine and he can't have you. I love you too much." But then again it could have all been in my dreams.

I woke up to Stef coming in the room telling us to get up. "We will deal with the fact that you two aren't supposed to be in bed together later. For now we go see Jude." she said and I nodded before getting up and following her out of the room. I went to my room and changed before heading down stairs. Brandon, Stef, and I all got into Stef's car and we headed to the hospital.

"Jude." I said when I walked in his room. He smiled at me and he looked a lot better. "Stef can I talk to you out side?" Lena asked and she and Stef stepped out of the room leaving me and Brandon alone with Jude. "You look a lot better buddy." Brandon said and Jude nodded. "I feel better but the doctor said it was because of the medicine that they have me on right now." he said sounding tired. Stef and Lena walked back in and Stef looked at me. "Can you come with me please Callie." she asked and I nodded before following her. "What is it?" I asked and she smiled. "Jude will be just fine it was just a serious case of the flu. But Bill came by today before we got here. He said that we can fully adopt you and Jude if we want too. Lena wants to but we know that you are almost eighteen and we just want to see how you feel about it." Stef said and I had tears in my eyes. "Adopt Jude but Stef you should know that I think I might love Brandon." I said and waited for the anger in her voice. She laughed instead. "Callie I know. We all know. That's why we are asking if you want us to adopt you. If we do adopt you, you and Brandon wouldn't be able to date period. So we wont adopt you but we will keep you. We will tell Bill that we will keep you until you are eighteen." she said and I smiled. "You seemed mad when we were in the bed this morning." I stated and she nodded. "Yes but we will talk about that when Jude is home and Lena and I can sit with you and Brandon." she said and I nodded. "Let's get back in there." Stef said and I again followed her.

The doctor came in after about an hour. "Jude you will be able to go home today. It was just a case of the flu. You will have to be in bed for a week or so and you will have to take some medicine but you will be fine in no time." the doc said with a smile. "I see you have a big family." he noted. "Foster family but yes it is bigger than this. Oh this is Callie my actual sister." Jude said pointing to me. "Nice to meet you Callie." the doctor said and I smiled and nodded. "Lena if you could just come and sign some paper work and you all can get home." Lena nodded and followed the doctor out. Stef, Brandon, and I got everything ready for Jude to leave. Lena came back with bottles of medicine that Jude would have to take. "We are free to go." Lena said smiling. We all headed out of the hospital and Stef brought the car around to the front.

Soon we were headed home with Jude. "I am so happy to be out of that hospital." Jude said and I laughed. "I know you hate hospitals." I said and he nodded. The car ride home was short and soon Jude was in his bed and Brandon, Lena, Stef, and I were all sitting in the kitchen. "So I told Lena how I found the two of you this morning." Stef started and I felt the blood rush to my face. "Mom nothing happened. Callie was really upset and crying and we fell asleep." Brandon said and Stef nodded. "I know but if the two of you are doing anything else there will be rules. Rule one no sex in this house." Stef said and Lena nodded. "No sleeping in the same bed again. Be careful with what you do around people because you can get in trouble as I am sure Callie knows. Just be careful in everything that you do. " Lena said and I nodded. Brandon nodded as well and soon all of the rules were out and all agreed upon. "Well Mariana and Jesus wont be back until tomorrow so I guess we can order out. Pizza?" Stef asked and we nodded. "Alright well go on upstairs. I will call you down when it is here." Brandon and I headed up.

"Brandon I have a question?" I said and he looked at me. "How good are their ears?" I said pushing him into his room.

A/N: Its not the best chapter but in the next we will see how far they will go! Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the longer the next chapter will be!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really happy that a lot of you are loving this story. I must say that I am loving writing it. I just could not wait to post this so here it is a new chapter in just a few short days. Now I must warn that there is lemon in this chapter. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Last time on Fosters with benefits

_ "Brandon I have a question?" I said and he looked at me. "How good are their ears?" I said pushing him into his room. _

Brandon's hands were everywhere and mine stayed in his hair as I kissed him with as much force as I could muster up. "Callie are you sure about this?" he asked between kisses. "I think we have waited long enough." I whispered and with that I was off my feet and up against the door. Brandon pulled at my shirt and soon it was on the floor along with his. Brandon walked us over to his bed and sat on it gently to make sure it didn't creak to loud. His hands went around my back and started to fumble with the clasp on my bra. I giggled and reached back there to help him. "It's been awhile." he said with a shy look on his face. I nodded and let the bra slip off my shoulder and join the growing clothes pile.

Brandon laid back with me on top of him and we were kissing as if we were never going to see each other again. My hands went to his belt and started getting it off of him. I unbuttoned his pants and then got up so he could kick them off. I took off my pants and Brandon stood up. "Get on the bed." he said in a husky voice. I did as he asked and laid my head on his pillow. He climbed on top and kissed me before kissing his way down to my center. He licked my fold before inserting in a finger and sucking on my clit. I put a pillow over my head to keep the moans from being loud. But soon he stopped and kissed his way up. I peaked from under the pillow "Are you really sure about this?" he asked and I nodded locking my eyes with his. He positioned himself and kissed me as he entered slowly.

Once he was all the way in he stilled so that I could adjust to the size. "You are so tight." he whispered and I laughed. Soon he started to move and I put the pillow over my head again to keep the moans down. He was amazing. It was like he knew what I needed. He would speed up before I even told him and he would do everything just right to get me close. When I went over the edge he slowed down and let me ride it out before picking his pace right back up. He reached between us and started playing with my clit and I knew that was it as one after another orgasms rocked my body. I heard him laugh a little but he never stopped moving in and out. He was going slow so I took the pillow from my face and said. "Let me get on top." his eyes went huge but he pulled out and I missed the connection instantly. He laid down and I climbed on top. His dick slipped in like it knew that it belonged there. I rotated my hips in a circle and I could see that no one had ever done that with him. Soon I was cumming again and so was he.

Once the high was rode all the way out I crashed on his chest. "You are one amazing girl." he said and I smiled. "You weren't to bad your self." I said and he laughed. "We better head downstairs I'm sure the pizza will be here any minute now." he said and I nodded getting off of him. I threw on my pants forgoing the panties and slipped my bra and shirt back on before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Brandon and I headed down a few minutes later and sat down in the living room. The door bell rang and Stef went to answer it. "Dinner!" she called after a few minutes. I went back upstairs and got Jude to come and eat with us. It was a rare occasion that Lena didn't cook so we took in what was dinner, which was a supreme pizza and a meat lovers pizza. I made Jude his plate with two slices of meat lovers before I made my plate. Dinner was quiet and it flew by and in no time Jude was lying on the couch and Brandon was picking out a movie. I sat on the floor in front of Jude and Lena and Stef sat together in a chair built for two.

Once the movie was in Brandon grabbed a blanket and came to sit beside me. He tossed the blanket over both of us and then grabbed my hand under it. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh Brandon, Callie you have dish duty." Stef said and I laughed "Alright since Jesus and Mariana aren't here." Brandon said smiling. The movie went by fast mostly because I wasn't paying any attention to it thanks to Brandon. He kept running one of his hands up my leg. He even started rubbing my center sometime during the movie. It was so hard not to moan but I knew I would have to keep quiet or Stef and Lena would find out.

"Well we are going to get Jude to bed and we will see you guys in the morning." Lena said and I smiled. Brandon and I headed to the kitchen to clean up and put the left overs away. "You know I couldn't watch the movie." I said and Brandon laughed. "And why is that?" he asked and I just looked at him. "You know why." I said and it made him laugh more. "Sorry about that but it seems that I can't keep my hands off of you now that I have had you." he said and it was my turn to laugh. "Lame excuse." I said smiling. "But it's true." he said smiling back at me.

The dishes got done and the kitchen was clean. We headed up to his room and decided to just sit and talk for a little while. "Callie I know how you ended up here but I don't know how you ended up in foster care. Care to share what happened?" he said out of the blue. "My mom died in a car accident. My dad was driving and he was drunk. Needless to say my dad killed my mom and the two people in the car so he went to jail for it. I don't even know if he is out or not." I said quickly not really wanting to talk about it. "Callie I'm so sorry." he said and I laughed. "It's not your fault so why are you saying sorry?" I said and he shook his head. "How old were you and Jude when this happened?" he asked and I sighed. "I was eleven. Jude was five." I said and Brandon nodded. "So I must ask. How many foster homes have you been in?" I sighed again trying to count them in my head. "At least five if not more. They started to blur together. It happens once you go through so many bad ones." I said and he nodded again. "Why all the questions about my past?" I asked and he shrugged. "This is the first time that I got the chance to ask. Plus I want to get to know you a little better." he said and I nodded this time. "Were they all bad?" he asked and I shook my head. "No. There was one that was really good but then they for some reason thought that I was too screwed up to fix and then shipped me and Jude off to our next foster family. But most of them were pretty bad. But none as bad as the house with Liam." I said and I saw his face go from listening to angry. "He will never hurt you again." he said and I nodded. "I know Brandon and I have you and your family to thank for that. Both for me and for Jude." I said smiling. He smiled at me. "Anything to protect a beauty like you. And by the way you aren't screwed up. If anything your past foster parents are screwed up for not keeping you." he said and I knew I was blushing. "I love that." he said under his breath obviously not wanting me to hear him. Even though I heard him I acted like I didn't hear him so that he wouldn't be nervous.

"So Brandon how is it having other kids calling your mom theirs?" I asked trying to get the focus off of me. "Its fine I guess. I mean Jesus and Mariana are my brother and sister even though they were adopted. I was kind of glad not being an only child anymore. It takes some of the pressure off of me to try to be perfect." he said and the thought crossed my mind. _You are so perfect._ I didn't say it to him even though I think he knows I see him as perfect. "Brandon no one is perfect. We all have our flaws. Plus I think Stef will always see you as her perfect baby boy even though you have siblings. Lena and your dad too. But hey at least you have parent's that see you as perfect." I said feeling suddenly lonely. "Callie you are perfect just the way you are. Stef and Lena love having you here because you fit in perfectly with our family. Like you said we all have flaws but that's what makes a person perfect." he said coming to hug me. "Thanks." I said smiling. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." I say getting up and walking to his door. He gets up from his spot on the bed and walks over to me.

Brandon had me between the door and his body and there was no way out. "Tell me something before you leave. How much does being here mean?" he said and I felt a tear roll down my face. "Being here means being safe. Jude is safe and I love being here. I just hate that I know it isn't permanent for either of us." I said letting the tears fall. "I.. I have to go." I said turning and opening the door before he could stop me.

For the next few days I tried to avoid him. He knew that I was scared and that made things worse. One day Stef and Lena called for Jude and I to join them in the living room. When I walked down I saw Bill and smiled. "Nice to see you Callie. Jude." he said and Jude ran up to him and hugged him. Jude didn't remember our father and I knew that he looked up to Bill as a father figure. "Come sit." Lena said patting the empty place between her and Stef. Jude and I made our way and sat down. "So Jude, Callie. Stef and I have been talking and we want to adopt both of you." Lena said and my heart started to skip. They wanted us. "However we can only adopt one of you." Stef said and I looked to Jude. "You can't adopt me." I said knowing that it was the truth. I was still on probation and they wouldn't be able to adopt me until I was off of probation which wouldn't be until after I was eighteen. "That's true Callie. But we can make sure that you stay in this house until you are eighteen." Bill said and I nodded. "So adopt Jude." I said smiling down at my little brother. "He deserves more family than just me." I said looking back to Bill. "I have all of the paper work here and its all ready to be signed." he said pulling out a folder. Stef took it and started to look through the paper work. "It says here that their father is out of jail." she said looking to Bill, Lena, and then to Jude and I. "He is but he was forced to sign all of his rights over before he was placed in jail. If they would like to meet him however I can arrange that." he said. I was in shock. My dad was out of jail and he hadn't tried to come find Jude and I. "I want to see him but I want it to be only once. I want to let him see that I have done just fine taking care of Jude and myself. I only want it to be a one time thing after that I don't want to see or hear from him ever again." I said Bill. "Well I can have the meeting at my office or it can be wherever you want it to be Callie. Jude what about you? Do you want to see him?" Bill asked and Jude shrugged. "I don't care either way." he said and Bill nodded.

Soon all of the paper work was done and the next thing was to go and change Jude's last name. "Callie you still have my number if you ever want to talk. I will see you in a week at my office." he said and I nodded. "Thank you so much for this Bill. This is an amazing place and I really don't want to go anywhere else." I said hugging him. "I promise I wont let you go anywhere else. This is your home now." he said hugging me to him. When we released each other, he walked down the front steps and to his car. He waved as he pulled away. "Jesus, Mariana, Brandon! We need to talk!" Stef yelled up the stairs. Once everyone was in the living room Lena and Stef smiled. "Today we add another member to our family. Lena and I have just finished all of the paper work to adopt Jude. Now with that we are also moving." Stef said looking to Lena. "We thought you all would want your own rooms. We aren't moving far just a few streets over." Lena said smiling at me. "Yeah so we wont start moving until next week but you guys need to start packing as soon as possible." Stef finished. Mariana was so excited she got to have her own room again so she ran upstairs and I'm sure she is already packing. Jude and Jesus also went upstairs to start packing.

"Brandon, Callie, there is a guest house in the back yard. We thought since the both of you are old enough and since we trust you both, that your rooms will be in there. Is that okay?" Lena asked and I nodded. "The rules still apply there." Stef said and I jumped up. "Thank you for everything." I said pulling her into a hug before hugging Lena. "Your welcome and you can call us mom." Lena said and I started to cry. "I really can't thank you enough. I know that if I do get placed with another family that my brother will be safe and well taken care of and that means everything to me." I said through my tears.

Brandon and I headed upstairs and before I could make it to my room he stopped me. "Come here for a sec." he said pulling me into his room. "What has been going on lately? You have been completely avoiding me since we had our talk." he said and I looked down. "I don't want you to look at me and see some weak girl that can't really do anything. I want you to see me as what I am. Someone who, even though I didn't have anyone but Jude, did something with my life. But then I guess you can't see that because I haven't done anything with my life yet but that isn't the point. I know you see me as damaged and I can't stand that feeling know that you see that." I said with tears down my face. "Callie I don't see you like that. I see you for what you are. A girl who is scared to death of her past. But also a girl who will do something with her future. You did everything in your past to keep your little brother safe, even if it put you in danger like the night that we went and got Jude from that horrible foster home that the two of you were in. You are far from weak and not even close to damaged so never say that again." he said coming to hug me. I did what I thought I would only do when we were about to have sex. I kissed him, not even a sweet kiss. It was a kiss full of passion, want and need. Brandon was what I needed and I knew that from the moment I met him.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to post again. I have been spending time with my fiance planning our wedding and everything. I will try and post again by this Sunday. I also want to say a very speical thank you to kicklover5. You are very sweet. Thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with me while I am writing it. I hope you enjoy!

Last On Friends with Benefits...

_ Brandon and I headed upstairs and before I could make it to my room he stopped me. "Come here for a sec." he said pulling me into his room. "What has been going on lately? You have been completely avoiding me since we had our talk." he said and I looked down. "I don't want you to look at me and see some weak girl that can't really do anything. I want you to see me as what I am. Someone who, even though I didn't have anyone but Jude, did something with my life. But then I guess you can't see that because I haven't done anything with my life yet but that isn't the point. I know you see me as damaged and I can't stand that feeling know that you see that." I said with tears down my face. "Callie I don't see you like that. I see you for what you are. A girl who is scared to death of her past. But also a girl who will do something with her future. You did everything in your past to keep your little brother safe, even if it put you in danger like the night that we went and got Jude from that horrible foster home that the two of you were in. You are far from weak and not even close to damaged so never say that again." he said coming to hug me. I did what I thought I would only do when we were about to have sex. I kissed him, not even a sweet kiss. It was a kiss full of passion, want and need. Brandon was what I needed and I knew that from the moment I met him. _

The next day, after school we all went to look at the new house. It was huge and the guest house was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. There was a pool in the back yard and everything about the house was just perfect. I went ahead and picked my room which Brandon didn't mind at all. He let me have the room with it's own bathroom connected and I loved it. I could already see what it would look like with all of my things in there. It was amazing.

"So how do you kids like it?" Lena asked walking in. "It's great. Thank you so much." I said and she hugged me. "You are very welcome. Now we can go and get paint to let you give it your own little touch if you would want to." she said and I smiled. "This is the first place I have been able to put my own touch to. I would love that." I said and she laughed. "When Stef gets home I can talk to her about you and Brandon going tomorrow after school to pick out paint for the guest house." she said walking away.

Brandon walked over to me. "Now we wont have to worry about mom and Lena being downstairs." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. Before he could walk away I pulled him over to one of the counters in the place. "We really need to talk. We can't just have sex with out condoms again. I am going to talk to Lena later on tonight about me getting on birth control but until we have at least one of those things we can't do anything. I want kids but I don't want them right now. Not while we are still in school." I rushed and Brandon smiled. "I completely agree with you. That is why I am going to stop by the drug store and get a couple boxes of condoms." he said and I sighed with relief. "Let's get back to everyone else so we can go home and start packing." he said and I smiled before following him to the main house.

"I'm going to walk home if that is okay. It's only a few blocks." Brandon said and he looked at me. "Okay. Callie?" Lena asked and I looked to her. "Are you going to walk with him or ride with us?" she asked and I laughed. "I'm ready to finish packing so I am so riding with you." I said walking out of the house with Mariana and Jesus. "Brandon be careful and I will see you at home." Lena said as we all got in the car and drove away from Brandon.

When we pulled up to the house I jumped out of the car and rushed up to mine and Mariana's room. I looked for the few empty boxes that I had gotten to pack and started filling them with the little things that I had started getting when I had moved in with the Fosters. "Whoa slow down we don't start moving in for two more weeks." Mariana said coming in and sitting on her bed. "I know but I am just packing everything but some of my clothes. That way I won't be waiting until the last minute to start packing." I said and she laughed. "You are more excited about this move than I am." she said and I stopped and sat down before laughing. "I guess so. I mean I have been moving around a lot and knowing that this is a good move with the family I can't wait." I said and started packing again.

Within an hour all of my little things were packed and Brandon walked in the room. "Hey can you help me pack up some of my things?" he asked and I nodded before going with him into his room. He closed the door and I smiled knowing that we wouldn't be putting things in boxes just yet. "I got the condoms and I started thinking. The last time we had sex. I didn't use a condom." he said and my eyes went wide. "Brandon are you serious?" I said turning to look at him. "As a heart attack." he said sitting on his bed. "It's to late for the morning after pill isn't it?" I asked and he nodded. "What are we going to do if I am? How will your mom and Lena take it? Or the whole family for that matter?" I asked and he shook his head. "I don't know but if we go and talk to mom and Lena know they wont want to kill us later." he said and I nodded my head he was right but I was really scared to talk to Stef about this. "You talk to your mom and I will talk to Lena." I said before walking out of his room.

I went to find Lena. She was in the back yard sitting on the swing. "L-Lena can I talk to you?" I asked and she smiled before nodding. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked. "So a few nights ago Brandon and I... we had sex. He just told me th-that he didn't use a c-condom." I said. Her smile dropped but she was still nodding. "I am glad that you can come to talk to me about this. How many nights ago was this?" she asked and I had to think. "Four days ago." I stated and she nodded. "When are you supposed to start your next period?" she asked and I smiled. "Four weeks from now." I said and she nodded. "Well in four weeks we will see what happens. I'm guessing that you are having Brandon talk to Stef." she said and I nodded. "Tell him not to worry about it. I will keep this a secret for you until the four weeks is up. If you are pregnant then I will talk to her for you. If not then she doesn't have to know." she said and I smiled with a tear rolling down my face. "Thank you so much Lena." I said going to hug her. "You are welcome but I don't want the two of you having unprotected sex." she said and I laughed. "When Brandon said he would walk home he stopped by the drug store and picked up some condoms and I was hopping to get on birth control but for now I don't think we will be having sex." I said and she laughed. "Alright well go tell Brandon." she said and I nodded before hurrying off to find him again.

I walked in and saw that he was sitting in the living room as nervous as could be. "Brandon Lena told me to tell you that she will talk to your mom if I am pregnant but we have to wait a little while to find out." I said and I could see him relax a little. "Alright." he said getting up and coming to hug me. But before he reached me I heard Mariana. "What do you mean find out that you're pregnant?" she said coming down the rest of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to take a moment to tell everyone the reason why this chapter is longer than the other ones. I got the e-mail that someone had reviewed this today and the person stated that the long wait was killing her. So to Ashley5721 this chapter is for you. Everybody enjoy :)

* * *

_I walked in and saw that he was sitting in the living room as nervous as could be. "Brandon Lena told me to tell you that she will talk to your mom if I am pregnant but we have to wait a little while to find out." I said and I could see him relax a little. "Alright." he said getting up and coming to hug me. But before he reached me I heard Mariana. "What do you mean find out that you're pregnant?" she said coming down the rest of the stairs._

I looked at Mariana who looked curious. "Who would have gotten you pregnant?" She asked and I sighed. "Mariana can we talk about this later? I don't want anyone else to know." I said and she nodded. "Alright but I want to know who and how all of this happened." she said walking away and into the kitchen. "Should I tell her?" I whispered to Brandon who shrugged. "She can keep a secret. We could talk to her together." he said and I nodded. I went and sat next to him. "I'm scared." I said and he nodded. "Me too." We sat there in silence for a while.

Soon Stef was home and it was dinner time. Dinner went as it normally did. We talked about school and talked about the new house. Mariana kept looking at me but I just shook my head and she stopped knowing that now was not the time to go and talk. Stef was smiling and happy because she and Mike busted a drug house and her day had gone well. Jude was talking about one of his friends. Brandon and I kind of stayed quiet. "Jesus, Jude. You guys have dishes." Stef said after dinner was done. I walked up to my room with Mariana and Brandon behind me. When we got in there Brandon sat on my bed while Mariana sat on hers. "Okay spill." she said watching as I paced back and forth. "I slept with Brandon a few nights ago and he remembered today that he didn't use a condom." I blurted and Mariana laughed. "I figured that you two would end up sleeping together but I thought that it would have been Wyatt to get you pregnant before he left town." she said and I looked at her. "I didn't have sex with Wyatt." I stated and she stopped laughing. "Really? I thought you guys had gone all the way." she said and Brandon stood up. "Okay now that this is not the conversation I want to sit and listen too. I'll see you later." he said to me as he kissed my cheek. I smiled before looking back to Mariana.

We sat there as she asked me about different things. "So are you and Brandon like in to each other or what?" she asked and I sighed. "It's supposed to be just sex but I don't know. I like him. I've liked him for a while now but he doesn't want it to be a relationship." I said and she laughed. "Oh really? Because I know that he likes you a lot." she said and I looked at her. "How do you know that?" I asked and she smiled. "I have never seen Brandon look at you like that. I think he might even love you. But hey what do I know. I didn't realize that you two where having sex in the first place." she said and I laughed. She is always the one to be very watchful. "Thanks but I guess we will just have to see where this whole thing takes us." I said and she nodded. "Just don't break his heart or screw him over. He's my brother and I love him." she said and I nodded. "I don't do things that have been done to me." I stated before getting up and walking to Brandon's room.

He was playing his keyboard with his head phones in so he didn't hear me walk in. I stood there and watched him. He was writing a new song and I could tell that it meant something to him because he started humming to it. After about five minutes I tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey." he said pulling his head phones off. "Hey. So she took it well." I said and he smiled. "That's two family members down only three left to find out." he said and I laughed. "Well the other three wont know until we know for sure that I am." I said and he nodded. "So what are you working on?" I asked sitting next to him. "A new song. I just started writing it. I guess the fear of my mother finding out that I might have gotten you pregnant while we are both still in high school gave me the muse I needed." he said and I smiled. "Can I hear it?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's not done so no. As soon as I get it where I want it you will be the first to hear it." he said and I smiled. "So will there be a guitar in this song?" I asked and he smiled. "I might write a part for you." he said and I nodded.

"What all was said after I left the room?" he asked and I sighed. "She asked me about Wyatt and then she asked about us. She said that she had never seen you look at another person like you look at me." I whispered the last part and either he didn't hear me or he ignored the last sentence. "What did you tell her about us?" he asked and I told him all of it, only leaving out the fact that I like him and that Mariana thinks he likes me too. "So is she going to tell anyone?" he asked and I shook my head. "She said that she will keep it to her self." I said and he nodded. "That's good. Well I'm about to get some sleep. Good night." he said and I nodded before he kissed me. "I'll see you in the morning." I whispered as I got up and walked out and in to mine and Mariana's room. "I think you're right." I stated to Mariana as I grabbed clothes and went to take my shower and get ready for bed.

The next few weeks went by as normal. Today we are going to start moving in and I couldn't wait. Brandon had gotten his dad's car so he told Stef and Lena that mine and his stuff could be moved with it. We were there while everyone else was loaded in cars and heading to the other house to unload Lena and Stef's cars while Brandon and I loaded the mustang up. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said running in the house and straight to the bathroom. I barley made it before I started throwing up. "Okay you are going to sit in the house while I finish loading the car." Brandon said coming in and holding my hair back. I sighed once I finished and flushed. "Brandon I can still..." "I don't want to hear it. Only a few more boxes can fit so I will get them and you will sit still." he said cutting me off. "Fine." I groaned as he helped me up. I sat on the porch and watch Brandon put in the boxes. "Okay that is all it will hold. Let's get going." he said and I nodded going to the car and getting in.

On the way to the new house we passed Stef, Jesus, and Mariana going back to the old house to get another load. We pulled up and Brandon got as close to the guest house as he could before parking and getting out. I went to help unload but he stopped me. "Go get Jude he can help me okay." he said and I sighed before walking in the main house to find Lena and Jude starting to unpack the kitchen things. "Hey Jude Brandon want's to see if you can help him with the boxes." I said and Jude nodded before running out the back door. "Why doesn't he want you helping him?" Lena asked as she took out the plates. "I threw up at the old house. He wouldn't let me help him finish loading the car." I said and she nodded. "Well you can take my car and go help Stef get the rest of our things. She is going to hook up the trail and start loading the beds and everything." Lena said coming over and handing me the keys. "You sure?" I asked. I did have my license but I didn't really drive a lot. "Yeah." she said smiling at me and I nodded. "Okay." I said taking the keys and heading out to Lena's SUV. I got in and started it before leaving and heading to the old house.

When I got there Jesus was helping Stef carry out the beds from mine and Mariana's room. Mariana was bring out boxes and putting it in the truck. "Oh good we are starting to run out of room. Callie can you drive with a trailer on the back of the car?" Stef asked and I nodded. "It's been a while but I think I still remember how." I said. "Okay Jesus go get the other trailer ready. I'm going to move my car and I want you to back in so we can hook the other trailer up." Stef said and I nodded. "Okay is there any other boxes from everyone else?" I asked and Stef shook her head. "I think Mariana may still have a few but you can get the rest of yours and Brandon's." she said before getting in her truck and backing it out. I got in Lena's and backed up to where Jesus had brought the trailer. "You will have all of the mattresses." Stef said walking back up to us. I nodded before following Mariana back in. "I have three more boxes." she said walking up to our old room. "Okay well you go ahead and get them in the back seat. I have to get Brandon's key board and a few boxes plus my guitar and the rest of my boxes." I said going to Brandon's room and grabbing his key board and standing. I made my way down to the car and started packing it.

Once it was all packed Mariana hopped in the front seat of Lena's car and I took off behind Stef. "Why didn't Brandon come back over?" she asked and I looked to her. "He doesn't want me to do any heavy lifting just in case I'm you know." I said focusing on the road. "Have you started to have morning sickness?" she asked and I nodded my head. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Well when we have to take Mike back his car I'm going to stop and get a few tests and take them. We will see where it goes from there." I said and Mariana sighed. "You know that I will be more than happy to help you in anyway I can." she said and I smiled. "I know Mariana and I thank you for that. You are my sister even though we don't share blood or the same last name." I said and she laughed. "Well I have always wanted a sister and I guess God gave me you." she said and I laughed with her. "He gave me the best family He could find then." I said nodding.

We pulled up to the house and I saw Brandon standing on the front porch not looking so happy. He came over to the truck and looked at Mariana. "She didn't load all of this did she?" he asked and Mariana shook her head. "No I loaded most of it for her." she lied to him. "Okay. Callie can you go to our house and start unpacking please?" he said looking over at me. "Can that wait until we have all of the furniture in there?" I asked and he sighed. "Yeah I guess so but I'm not letting you do anything. Lena is in the kitchen still unpacking somethings." he said and I nodded before getting out and heading into the main house to help Lena.

"Why are you in here?" Lena asked in a sweet voice. "Brandon." I stated looking at all the empty boxes. I grabbed one and broke it down and sat it on the counter before grabbing another empty one. "Callie you know he is just worried about you right?" she asked and I nodded. "I know but I can still do things. I'm not disabled." I said shaking my head and laughing. "I know that and so does he. He just doesn't want you to strain yourself." she said and I just shook my head and didn't respond.

Once all of the kitchen was unpacked and the boxes were all broke down Lena and I walked out to see that all of the stuff that I had packed into Lena's car was unloaded and going in the guest house. Brandon came out and called for me to join him in there. "All of the beds are put together you and Jude can unpack if you'd like." he said and I nodded. "I'll unpack." I said going to my room and started unpacking. Jude walked in a few minutes later. "You need any help?" he asked and I nodded. "Can you break done these boxes for me?" I said pointing to the empty boxes. He nodded and went to them. I put everything where I wanted them and then started breaking down some boxes. When Jude and I were done we headed to the main house. "Jude why don't you go and unpack your room." Lena said and Jude nodded before heading to his new room. "You want to help with dinner?" she asked me and I nodded before going to the kitchen. "So whats for dinner?" I asked her. "I'm ordering pizza but I wanted to talk to you a little." she said and I nodded as I sat at the island as she called to place the order for five pizzas.

"So I was thinking and tomorrow I can call one of my friends and set a doctors appointment for you to see her." Lena said coming to sit beside me. "Well I was going to go with Brandon to take Mike his car back and on the way I was going to stop and pick up some pregnancy tests." I said looking at her. "You don't have to I have some that I got today. I walked down to the store at the corner and got ten of them while you were gone. They are in the bathroom in the guest house." she said and I nodded. "I'll go back there with you while you take them." she said and I nodded again. "Please because I am so scared." I said and she nodded. "Let me go tell Stef that I am going to help you so she can keep a look out for the pizza. I'll be right back and then we can go back there." she said and I nodded. She got up and walked up the stairs to her and Stef's room. Soon she was back down and we walked to the guest house.

"Callie you know that Stef and I will be here for you right?" she asked as we walked. "I know but I'm just scared." I said looking at my feet. "I know that so lets go in there and find out." she said as we reached the door. I opened it and walked in and to the bathroom. "The tests are in the cabinet above the toilet." she said and I closed the door. I grabbed the bag and started taking the tests.

Once all of the tests where done I came out and sat beside Lena. "Now we wait." she said and I nodded. What am I going to do if they all come back positive?

* * *

A/N: So again thank you to Ashley5721. This chapter wouldn't have been posted today and wouldn't be this long without your review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For daddysjeepgirl. I am very glad that you are addicted! Enjoy!

* * *

_Once all of the tests where done I came out and sat beside Lena. "Now we wait." she said and I nodded. What am I going to do if they all come back positive? _

The timer on Lena's phone went off. Time to meet my fate. I got up and walked to look at the tests. They were all positive. Lena walked in and saw. I started crying as Lena pulled me into her. "It's going to be alright. I promise." she said as I cried into her shoulder. "What am I going to do?" I whispered. "Well I will talk to Stef but you have to tell Brandon and the sooner the better." she said and I nodded. He had to know and I want to tell him now. "Can you go and get him?" I asked and she nodded before heading to his room where he had been through all of this. "I'm going to go and talk to Stef and I am sure that she and I will be back out here in a little while." Lena called as I saw Brandon walk into the bathroom. "Callie whats wrong?" he asked and I pointed to the tests. "So you are." he stated and I nodded. "We can handle this." he said and I turned to him. "How? We are both still in high school. Neither of us has a job. Stef is going to hate me. So please tell me how we are going to deal with this?" I shouted with fresh tears rolling down my face. "It's going to be hard and I know that but we can deal with this. We can be the best parents that we can be." he said pulling me into a hug. "What if we can't?" I asked as I let him hold me. "We will, Callie. I will get on the phone and start looking for jobs Monday. We can do this I know we can." he said as he rubbed my back.

After about thirty minutes Jude came and told us that dinner was here so we walked to the house. When we walked in everyone was gathered at the table and they were loading their plates. Stef didn't really talk so I was guessing that Lena had talked to her. Dinner was quiet and soon it was over. "Jude, Jesus, Mariana go finish unpacking." Stef said as she cleared the table. They left and soon Lena, Stef, Brandon, and I were walking back to the guest house. Stef wanted to see the tests for herself. When she did she turned and sat down. "Do you two know what this means?" she asks and I look down. "I know my life just got like twenty times harder." I said quietly. "It did. Now I know that I can't really be mad but I can't help the feeling of anger. I thought that I had raised you better Brandon and Callie I thought you were smarter than this." she said and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Stef." Lena said warningly. "Okay well now that I have said something that I really wish I hadn't said. We need to get you to see a doctor as soon as possible." she said and I nodded. "I already called Brenda and she said that she could fit her in right after school Monday." Lena stated and Stef nodded. "I will take you and Brandon will go too." Stef said and we both nodded. "Lena I will be getting both of them out early. I'm going to go call chief and see if I can get that day off." Stef said getting up. "You two get some sleep tonight and we will be talking to the rest of the family tomorrow." Stef said as she walked out. "I'll tell Mariana to come out here so she can talk to you Callie." Lena said following Stef out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Brandon said sitting on the small couch that we had gotten. "Brandon what am I going to do about school? How am I going to finish?" I asked sitting beside him. "Well Lena could home school you or you could do that online school. You can finish." he said and I sighed. I was getting tired.

Mariana walked in and Brandon got up. "I'll be in my room." he said before leaving. "So are you pregnant?" she asked sitting where Brandon just was. "Yeah. I am. I just don't know if I should be happy because right now all I know is that I am scared out of my mind and worried." I said and Mariana laughed. "You should be happy. You are going to bring another life into this world." she said and I shook my head. "I never wanted to have kids. I don't want something to happen to them. I don't want them to have to go threw what I went threw." I said and Mariana shook her head. "They wont. They have uncles and an aunt that will always look out for them. They will have two grandmothers that will always love them and then there is Mike who will make a pretty good grandfather." she said and I nodded. "I guess you're right. I never had family until you guys and I should know that my baby will have family." I said smiling. "Not just any family though. They will have the best and most awesome family in the whole world." she said and I laughed. "Thanks. Really I wouldn't know what to do with out you. I'm still worried about school though. I'm already an outcast. Now I will be the outcast of the outcasts." I said and Mariana shook her head. "To hell with what other people think. They wouldn't be able to handle half of what you have been threw. They are just jealous because you are freaking awesome and they aren't." she said and I smiled. "I'm not going to want to go to school when I start to show though." I said and Mariana smiled. "School will be out in just a few months and then you could just start your senior year being home schooled." she said and I nodded. "That's what Brandon said." I said and she nodded. "Because he is right. Lena could do it since she is the Vice Principle." Mariana said and I nodded. "I don't know I guess I will just cross that bridge when we come to it." I said and she nodded. I let out a yawn and Mariana got up. "You go get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow." She said and I nodded standing up. "Goodnight." I said hugging her. "Goodnight." she said and I smiled as she walked out.

I walked to Brandon's room and saw him laying on his bed. "So I guess the whole just sex thing is out the window." I said and he laughed. "It was never just sex for me. I have liked you since the moment that Lena brought you into our home. I started loving you after you risked everything to save your brother. I guess I was hopping that if I had sex with you that the feelings would go away. I must have just wrote the feelings off as lust up until I kissed you." he said and I stood there shocked. "Brandon that almost sounds as if you planed all of this." I stated walking into his room and sitting on his bed. "Oh no. I didn't plan on getting you pregnant." he said sitting up. "Well I guess somethings don't go on plans." I said and he laughed. "But I did want to get you to fall for me." he said and I laughed. "I have loved you for a while now I just didn't say anything because you were dating Talya." I said leaning back and resting my head on one of his pillows. He sat back and put a hand on my stomach. "You should have told me." he stated and I looked at him. "I almost did so many times." I said. I lifted my head to get comfortable and he slid his other arm under my head and I snuggled up to him. He started playing with my hair as we both laid there and soon I was asleep.

_I was laying in bed with arms wrapped around me. I turned my head and saw that it was Brandon. He had aged a few years but he still had his charm even if he was asleep. I tried to get out of bed without waking him but it didn't work. "Where are you going baby?" he asked and I smiled. "Just to the bathroom and to check on the kids." I said. "Okay but hurry back." he said and I smiled a little more before hurrying off to the bathroom. _

_ Once I was done in there I hurried down the hall and peeked into a bedroom and smiled when I saw two boys fast asleep on their toddler beds. I closed that door quickly and went to the room across from it and opened it to see a baby girl asleep in a crib. I closed the door quietly and ran back to the room where Brandon was in and climbed back in bed. I sat there with a smile on my face._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I have decided that everyone that I "shout out" so to speak through out this story will get a special sneak peak at the first chapter of the story that will follow this one up. That's right folks this is just the first part of where I am planning to take these characters. So keep the reviews coming and maybe you will be one of the "shout outs"!

This chapter's shout out is rcobb558 I don't know when this story will end but I promise that it is no time soon!

* * *

And to answer a question the last part of last chapter was a dream.

_ Once I was done in there I hurried down the hall and peeked into a bedroom and smiled when I saw two boys fast asleep on their toddler beds. I closed that door quickly and went to the room across from it and opened it to see a baby girl asleep in a crib. I closed the door quietly and ran back to the room where Brandon was in and climbed back in bed. I sat there with a smile on my face._

When I woke up Brandon wasn't in his room. I got up and ran to the bathroom. After the wave of nausea was over I walked around the guest house and couldn't find Brandon. I headed to the main house and found Mariana in the kitchen. "Hey have you seen Brandon this morning?" I asked and she nodded. "He took Mike back his car and he and Lena are out so that he can start looking for a job. Mom took Jesus to Lexi's and Jude went to Conner's. It's just you and me." she said and I nodded. "So how do you think Jesus and Jude are going to feel about, you know, me being pregnant?" I asked and Mariana shrugged. "I can't say. I'm happy for you honestly. I know you didn't want kids but this is what life gave you. You are one of the strongest people I know. I know you will be the best mom out there." she said smiling at me. "Thanks but I think you have the best moms in the world." I said and she laughed. "We have the best moms." she relied. I smiled.

After a few hours of talking with Mariana about different things, Lena and Brandon along with Jude. "Hey guys." Lena said walking into the living room where Mariana and I were. "Hey." Mariana and I both replied. Brandon came to sit beside me and Mariana smiled. "I'll just leave you two alone." she said getting up and following Lena into the kitchen.

"So." I started but I didn't know what to really say. "Well Lena is getting excited about having a grandchild." he said and I smiled. "How do you feel about becoming a dad?" I asked. I was scared that he would reject it completely but I saw him smile. "I am more than excited. However I am worried that I will be just like my dad when I was little." he said and I frowned. His father had a bad drinking problem when Brandon was little and he was still fighting the disappointment about the fact that his dad had started drinking again recently. "Brandon you may be what your dad was when he wasn't drinking but I don't think you will be just like him." I said putting my hand on his leg. "You know I couldn't even tell him about you being pregnant today when I saw him." he said looking at me. "Why not?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "I'm afraid that he is going to tell me that I am fucking up my life." he said with a single tear in his eye. "You aren't. Yeah you may have changed your life but it isn't fucked up." I said wrapping my arms around him. "If you want we can go and tell him together right now." I said and I felt him nod.

I walked into the kitchen and asked Lena if it was okay that Brandon and I go talk to Mike. She of course was okay with it as long as we were back by dinner. I grabbed her keys and met Brandon at the door. I handed him the keys and off we went. The drive to Mike's apartment was silent. I knew that Brandon had a lot on his mind and I was going to be there for him no matter what. When we pulled up and got out of the car I went around and grabbed his hand. "It's going to be okay." I said as I squeezed his hand. He smiled a little and we made our way up to his dad's floor. Reaching the apartment I could tell that Brandon was nervous. He knocked and we waited for about a minute before we heard a call for help come from inside the apartment. Brandon grabbed in his pocket until he pulled out the key he had. When we got inside I saw blood and smelled booze. "Dad!" Brandon called running in. I followed him into the kitchen area and saw a bleeding Mike. "Dad what happened?" Brandon asked looking around. There was shattered glass everywhere and one of his windows was open. "I don't know where he came from." Mike muttered. "Callie call Lena." Brandon ordered as he got his dad off the ground. "Where are your keys? I'm going to have Callie drive your car to the hospital so I can stay with you." Brandon said. Mike pointed to the table by the door. I ran over and grabbed the keys before watching Brandon carry his dad out and down the stairs to Lena's car. I made sure to lock everything up before going to Mike's mustang and following Brandon to the hospital.

I called Lena on the way there. "Hello?" she answered. "Lena, it's Callie. When we got to Mike's there was blood everywhere. Mike, I don't know, he was shot or stabbed or something. Someone broke in. I'm following Brandon to the hospital right now." I said with tears rolling down my face. "Okay I'll call Stef and tell her to get a team over there to investigate. I'll be on my way in just a few minutes." Lena said and with that the line went dead. I tossed my phone into the passenger seat and continued on to the hospital.

Once I got there and parked I headed in to see Brandon standing in the waiting room. I went over to him. "They took him back and told me that a doctor will be out to tell me what is going on. Callie this is just like when mom got shot." he said with tears streaming down his face. "I know. I called Lena she said that she is going to call your mom and have a team go over and start an investigation. She also said that she will be here in a few minutes." I said hugging Brandon to me. He nodded as sobs shook his body. I knew there was nothing that I could say that would get him to calm down so I just sat there hugging him to me.

Soon Lena and Stef were there. "Callie you go home. Jesus, Mariana, and Jude are there waiting on you. Take Mike's car." Stef said. I nodded before kissing Brandon on the cheek. I walked out only to here Brandon calling me. I turned around and he kissed me. "Life's too short." he whispered. I kissed him again before turning and walking away. I stopped again and looked back. "Text me with any updates. I'll bring you clothes in the morning." I said and he nodded. I walked to the mustang and got in. I headed home praying that Mike would live. Not just for Brandon but for the grandchild he would soon have.

When I got home Jude was at the table eating and Jesus and Mariana were in the kitchen sitting there talking. I walked over and kissed Jude on his head before walking over and getting me some food. "How bad was it?" Jesus asked as I sat next to Mariana. "Really bad." I stated taking a bite of pizza before putting it down. I couldn't eat right now and I didn't know why. "He's going to be okay though right?" Jude asked as he walked over. "I really don't know buddy. Let's just pray for him okay." I said and Jude nodded. I looked to Mariana and Jesus and shook my head. They looked sadly down at the floor. "Alright. Did you finish all of your weekend homework?" I asked Jude and he again nodded. "You get to pick out a movie then." I said and he ran to the living room and started looking for the box with movies in it. Jesus followed Jude and Mariana looked at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked and I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hungry but I don't want pizza I want something sweet." I said and she smiled. "I thought you might say that. There is ice cream in the freezer for you." she said and I smiled. "Thanks." I said getting up and going to grab a bowl.

Once I dished out the ice cream and grabbed two spoons I saw Mariana holding three more bowls. "You mind sharing with us?" she asked and I nodded. I grabbed two more spoons and helped her dish out more ice cream for her and the boys. She and I headed into the living room and handed our brothers the bowls and spoons before settling in to watch Fire House Dog. I smiled. Jude watched this with our mom before she died.

The movie flew by and soon I was checking my phone. Brandon had texted and told me that the doctors said that he was stabbed multiple times and that he would be lucky to survive the night. I sighed and handed Mariana the phone. She read it and started to cry. "Jude, Jesus. Mike isn't expected to live through the night" Mariana said and I saw Jude gasp. "Callie can you please take us there. You know we had no one when mom died. Brandon needs us." Jude said and I started to cry. "Go get your shoes." I said and Jude and Jesus ran up the stairs to get their shoes. I texted Brandon and told him to tell Lena and Stef that the whole family will be there for them. He texted back and asked me to bring a pen and paper. I ran out to the guest house and grabbed what Brandon needed and when I made it back in everyone was ready to go.

We piled into Mike's mustang and headed to the hospital. Brandon texted me and told me what floor they were on and when we got there we went straight to the room. Walking in I saw Mike awake and looking around. Stef and Lena had gone down to the cafe to get some dinner. "Here's the pen and paper." I said handing them to Brandon. "Write down everything dad." he said handing the pen to Mike. Mike shook his head. "You write it." he gasped. "Okay tell me then." Brandon said. Mike told him about his bank account and everything that Brandon would need when he went to see his dads lawyer. "I love you dad." Brandon said and I walked over. I leaned into Brandon and whispered "We need to tell him." Brandon nodded. "Dad the reason why Callie and I came over was to tell you that you are going to be a granddad." Brandon said and I saw a few tears in Mike's eyes. "Make...sure... they... know... me." Mike gasped out. "We will Mike." I said grabbing his hand. "Take.. care.. of him." he said looking at me and I nodded. "I promise." I said tears strolling down my face in a race.

In the next hour Mike's heart began to slow and soon it stopped. I grabbed Brandon and hugged him to me as the doctor called it. I drug Brandon out and helped him to me as he sobbed loudly. "I'll go with you to the lawyers tomorrow after school." I said and he shook his head. "I'm not going to school tomorrow." I looked to Lena who nodded. "None of us are going anywhere. The only place is to the lawyers and to the doctor tomorrow afternoon." Stef said coming and hugging Brandon. "Lena, Callie get everyone home. I'll do the paper work." Stef said and Lena and I nodded. We all went out and Jude, Jesus, and Mariana let me drive with Brandon alone. "Brandon think about it this way. He is no longer hurting. He's part of the police in Heaven now." I said and I heard a weak laugh. "I know. I have a question. How did you deal with the death of your mom?" he asked and I sighed. "A little at a time." I whispered.

When we got home Brandon and I headed straight to our little house in the back. "I want to be alone." he said as he walked to his room. I sighed and headed to my room and got ready for bed. "God give me the strength to be there for him." I prayed as I laid down. I feel asleep fast but that didn't stop my thoughts from becoming my dreams.

A/N: So I won't be updating until sometime next week. I know its mean because I have been updating everyday for the past few days but I think I need to let the suspense build. I know killing Mike wasn't right but I had to do it if I wanted to do what I want this story to do. Review! Remember if your review is chosen and you become a shout out you will get the first look into the next story after this one is over!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I said that I would post a new chapter last week but I got sick and then this past weekend my wonderful boyfriend asked me to marry him so I completely forgot... Anyway here is this chapter's shout out... Drum roll.. and the shout it IS... TheFostersFan40! Now the moment you guys love so much... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_When we got home Brandon and I headed straight to our little house in the back. "I want to be alone." he said as he walked to his room. I sighed and headed to my room and got ready for bed. "God give me the strength to be there for him." I prayed as I laid down. I feel asleep fast but that didn't stop my thoughts from becoming my dreams. _

I woke up the next day and found a note beside my bed. _Mom and I have gone to the lawyers I'll see you when we get back. ~Brandon. _I sighed and got up. I pulled on my lazy day clothes and made my way to the main house. Jesus and Jude were awake and in the kitchen. "Where's Lena?" I asked seeing that she and Mariana weren't in there. "Lena went to work. And before you ask Mariana is still asleep." Jesus said. I nodded before going to fix my self a glass of milk. "How are you guys holding up?" I asked and Jude shrugged. "I guess you could say that Mike was like the father figure for me so I feel a little lost right now." Jesus said and I nodded.

After an hour in the main house I headed back to the guest house and started cleaning it up some. It wasn't much but I gathered Brandon's clothes and mine and headed to wash them in the main house. When I walked in I saw Brandon sitting there with papers on the table in front of him. "When did you get back?" I asked and Brandon looked up. "Just a few minutes ago. Mom went to get the rest of the family down here. But look at this." Brandon said picking up a paper. I walked over and saw that Mike had left everyone in the family something including me and Jude. Then I saw that he had a house and a great amount of money for Brandon. "He left you a house." I stated and Brandon nodded. "He left you his mustang and this letter." Brandon said handing me the keys and an envolope. "Okay. I'm going to go wash our clothes and then I will be right in here." I said walking away.

Once I had started the load of clothes I opened the envolope and read the letter.

_Callie,_

_ I know it seems weird for me to leave you my car but you are the only one who every will loved the car like I did. I didn't know you for long but I do know that you were made for Brandon. Take car of him and the car. If in the future you and Brandon have kids tell them about me not the bad things I have done but all of the good things. You are one tough girl and maybe one day you should think about becoming a police officer like Stef. Anyway, take car of everyone and tell Brandon how much he meant to me._

_With love, Mike Foster_

I felt a tear roll down my face as I looked at the keys. "Thanks Mike for everything." I whispered closing my eyes.

Once I regained my composure I went to sit with the family. "Okay Mike left everyone something and I see that Callie already has hers. So to Mariana he leaves five hundred dollars in a bank account that she will receive once she graduates high school. To Jude he leaves his model cars. Jesus he left you five hundred dollars as well. To Lena and I he gave us his apartment in the city to use when we need to get away. Everything else goes to Brandon." Stef said and Jesus looked at me. "What did he leave you?" he asked. I held up the keys and he nodded. "Mom can Callie and I go look at one of the things he left me?" Brandon asks and Stef nods. "Just remember that Callie's appointment is at four." Lena reminded. Brandon and I nod before getting up and heading out to the mustang. "Do you know where the house is?" I asked as we walked. "Yeah I'll drive." he said and I handed him the keys.

We headed out of the city and after about fifteen minutes I saw a large white house come into view. "Is that the house?" I ask and Brandon nods. "It was my grandma's. I thought that he had sold it after she passed." He said as he turned onto the long winding path that lead to it. When we reached the house I was amazed. "It seems that he kept it up very well." I said and Brandon sighed. "It's just like it was when my grandmother was alive." he said parking the car in the back. I got out and followed Brandon to the door. He unlocked it and I saw a tear. I walked around the house and was amazed. There were seven bed rooms and four and a half bathrooms. "You know since we have a baby on the way we could move here." Brandon said from behind me. "For now I think we should stay with Stef and Lena. At least until we are both out of school." I said before turning to look at him. "That sounds like the smart Callie." Brandon said with a half smile that faded quickly.

"Callie can I ask you something?" he said looking sadly at me. "You always can." I said going over to him. I could tell that it has something to do with his dad. "You lost your mom. How did you really deal with it. Don't give me that one day at a time thing either. You had to have done something about it." he said and I sighed. "I was focused on protecting Jude that I never had time for any grief. Once we got to your house I had time to think about it and I did. I knew that she was in a better place. Mike is in that same better place. You have got to know that." I said and Brandon nodded. "I know I just can't help but think that he was taken from me because I got you pregnant." Brandon said and I nodded. "Brandon everything happens for a reason. Mike wasn't taken because I got pregnant. It was his time and you couldn't have changed that. He might be the guardian Angel for our baby who knows. The only thing I do know is that he would be proud to be a granddad and I know he was always very proud of you." I said feeling a tear fall. "I know you're right I just can't bring myself to believe it completely." he said and I nodded. I knew it would take time and I am more than willing to give him all the time he needs.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know I am only giving shout outs to people who have accounts. It will make it easier to send out the preview when the time comes. So review everyone and have a safe week!


End file.
